Prince Florian
El príncipe Florian es un personaje de la película Blancanieves y los siete enanitos de 1937. Desarrollo El Príncipe fue el primer hombre humano "realista" que los animadores de Disney intentaron darle vida. Se encontró que el Príncipe era el personaje más difícil de animar. Por este motivo, su papel en la película fue menor; Solo hace dos apariciones en la película. El personaje fue animado con rotoscopio en su mayor parte de la actuación en vivo de Louis Hightower. El Príncipe fue en parte animado por Milt Kahl, a quien luego se le darían tareas igualmente difíciles en la animación del Príncipe Azul en La Cenicienta y el Príncipe Felipe en La Bella Durmiente. Apariencia El príncipe tiene el pelo corto, marrón oscuro con una franja llena, y ojos azules. Su atuendo general es una túnica sin mangas azul real con un adorno dorado y un cinturón de color crema donde guarda su daga en una vaina. Debajo de su atuendo hay una camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalones de color gris azulado y botas color crema con puños doblados de color marrón claro. También lleva una capa de color rojo oscuro que llega hasta sus rodillas con una correa negra en la parte delantera que está conectada a su capa. Películas Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs thumb|leftEl esta montando en su caballo, cuando escucha una dulce voz, el se acerca y pasa el muro, llegando donde aquella que esta cantando, y sin querer la asusta, el la sigue, pero al ver que se esconde decide dedicarle una canción y empieza a cantar. Al final cuando Blancanieves cae en la muerte dormida, el se entera y va a verla,el llega en su caballo y baja triste, acercándose al ataúd, donde al ver a Blancanieves se acerca y la besa, este beso rompe el hechizo y Blancanieves despierta, el junto a Blancanieves se despiden de los enanitos, luego el sube a Blancanieves a su caballo, y levanta a cada uno de los enanitos para que Blancanieves les de un beso en la cabeza, después se van al castillo de el, donde viven felices. Series de Televisión Videojuegos Galería PríncipeFlorian.png The Prince (KHBBS).png|Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The Prince (KHX).png|Kingdom Hearts X Curiosidades *Originalmente el príncipe aparecería en gran parte de la película, pero Disney vio dificultades de animación y decidió recortar su aparición. *Fue animado con rotoscopio. *En la versión cómica de Hank Porter, cuando el Príncipe sorprende a Blancanieves, es por detrás de un muñeco que hizo. Cuando ella le pregunta quién es él y de dónde vino; él responde: "¡De dónde vengo no importa! Lo único que sí importa es que estoy aquí. En cuanto a mi nombre, me gusta el que me diste" Príncipe Buckethead ", aunque quizás sea más honesto que halagador. " Esto avergüenza a Blancanieves ya que ella no sabía que él se escondía detrás del muñeco al que llamó "Prince Buckethead". *Hay una historia de que las obras de arte y los documentos existen en los archivos de Walt Disney Studio que llaman al Príncipe "Frederick" *Disney a veces comercializa al Príncipe como Prince Florian para Disney on Ice. *El tiene una daga que nunca usa. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de películas Categoría:Príncipe Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Categoría:Personajes que Cantan Categoría:Personajes Alemanes Categoría:Personaje Animado Categoría:Personajes nacidos en Agosto